The following patents have been considered in the preparation of this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,154,077; 2,836,436; 3,680,895; 4,068,868; 4,480,857; 4,606,559; 4,706,998; 4,906,027; and 5,048,873.
Fluid transport systems utilizing rigid lengths of tubing such as copper, steel or aluminum tubing are often subjected to mechanical vibrations which, if not absorbed or dampened may cause tubing failure due to metal fatigue, failure of the seal and may produce undesirable noise. This is particularly true in fluid transport systems used in automobiles and other vehicles.
The present invention provides a flexible connector having a design which absorbs motion between the connected components during operation of the fluid conveying system, dampens system noise and vibration and allows for ease of installation despite some misalignment between adjacent ends to be connected. O-ring seals are incorporated into a guide/thrust ring assembly to provide a seal against leakage of the fluid flowing therethrough while permitting angular movement as well as twisting or rotational movement between adjacent lengths of tubing. Noise and vibration damping are achieved through an elastomeric pad of non-uniform thickness bonded between a spherical shell and another internal shell.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible connector for tubing of the type used in fluid conveying systems for automotive and other use which permits angular bending and twisting motions between the adjacent lengths of tubing and does so in a manner which dampens noise and vibration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible connector which may readily connect adjacent lengths of tubing notwithstanding the fact that there is some misalignment of such lengths of tubing.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the attached drawings and the following description.